Hyrule Dungeons
Hyrule Dungeons is a spinoff Zelda game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a roguelike puzzle game featuring chibi versions of classic Zelda characters. It also features randomized dungeons. The events of the game are non-canon. Story The day of celebration is upon Hyrule. The many races are gathering in Hyrule Castle Town to celebrate the world the goddesses have given them. Unfortunately, disaster strikes. Vaati shows up out of nowhere, showing up by Zelda's side, and instantly blows away all of the nearby knights with his wind magic. He starts dragging Zelda with him towards some planes. Link gives chase, and encounters the wind mage standing in the center of the planes. Vaati begins to explain that, on the day of celebration, the Jigsaw of Hyrule, a relic that can alter the very structure of Hyrule, reveals itself. Only those carrying the blood of the goddess can so much as touch it, and he intends to have Zelda alter the lands to form a pathway to the Light Force. Before Link can stop him, the world shifts and a tower springs up from under the wind mage, carrying him far away from Link's reach. After that, Link is approached by a terrified Impa, worried over Zelda's being. Link quickly explains what happened, Impa gets more worried, and the ground around them starts to shake. Suddenly, archaic hallways pierce the ground, tearing up some of the town. Impa then posits that these passages may be paths to the Light Force, and if Link is to stop Vaati, he'll have to go down them and find him. Before he goes down the first passage, Impa warns him that, with how Vaati's altering the Jigsaw of Hyrule, the passageways may be arranged in any imaginable way. She suspects no two ventures would be the same. Link nods courageously, and travels down one of the passages, with Impa following behind. Upon entering the first boss room, he encounters Vaati, who's using his magic to hold a petrified Zelda and a round, glowing relic resembling a sphere with a bunch of pieces shifted about. The orb is obviously the Jigsaw of Hyrule. Vaati states that Zelda tried to trick him by transforming his straight line to the Light Force into a labyrinth. After his boasting, he states that, though he'd ordinarily brush off pests like Link, he figured his persistence would prove to be troublesome, so he summons up Gohma (HD). After defeating Gohma, Link and Impa run down the pathway Vaati ran toward, and found themselves suddenly at Death Mountain. Gameplay The game is a 2d dungeon-crawler using grid-like movement. Link is automatically equipped with a sword, with which he can slice enemies directly in front of him. Other enemies have grid-like movement, however they can sometimes jump multiple squares, or even attack from far away. Enemies only move when Link does. Unlike previous adventures where Link carries items from dungeon to dungeon, he can get multiple items in the middle of dungeons (their placement randomized), and loses them after finishing the current dungeon. Each item has varying effects and ranges. On top of getting items, after traveling through a dungeon, he'll end up in another area in Hyrule, where he can recruit famous species from other regions. They each have their own items, attack range, and abilities. They can be used to solve some puzzles quicker than usual, and hold off enemies while Link does his thing. Link can only have one partner with him at a time. At the end of each dungeon is a boss fight. Each one has a randomized boss room, and each require a certain item to defeat. Items Between Dungeons After completing a dungeon, Link ends up following a path leading to another part of Hyrule. He'll go from Hyrule Castle City, to Kokiri Forest, to Death Mountain, to Zora's Domain, and more. At each area, a slew of services will be available to him. *Shop - From here, players are able to buy potential upgrades. Certain upgrades increase stats, enhance weaponry, or other affects for the duration of the next dungeon. *Partners - You'll find your partners between dungeons. Certain partners will follow you without any prerequisites, while others need to be bought. *Training Grounds - Here, players can pay a substantial amount of health to permanently increase stats of either themselves or their partners. Mid-Bosses *Horsehead (HD) *Flare Dancer (HD) *Arrghus (HD) Bosses *Gohma (HD) *King Dodongo (HD) *Gleeok (HD) *Helmaroc King (HD) *Twinrova (HD) *Vaati (HD) Partners Each partner has their own weapon and range of attack. The orientation of your partner is important. If you hold the right shoulder button and choose a direction, you can have your partner stand in that position, whether it be by your side, behind you, or in the front lines. Partners will automatically act, attacking enemies in their range and interacting with puzzles. By pressing the A button on a partner while Link's facing them, he can alter whether or not they stand still. Link cannot proceed to the boss room without his partner. If your partner loses all of their health, they'll retreat from the dungeon, meaning they'll be unavailable until you exit the dungeon, either through the way you came in, or past the boss room. Unlockables Partners Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series)